Jacked
by Dsman
Summary: I screw up monster's big time. Cussing, potty, sexual, and stupid humor.
1. Chapter 1 Kim the were door

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"You think your all that but your not Kim Possible" said Drakken as he was placed in a police car.

A cop walked over to the hero's but tripped on a banana peel falling down. Ron went over to help him but his pants fell down causing him to fall into a pile of whiped cream.

"Did ya get a cherry to?" asked the cop.

Ron held up his facehis eyes were cherrys his nose a banana sliceand his mouth raisans.

"Uh thanks Ms. Possible now lets leave and call it a day" said the cop.

"Ok hey Ron I have to get my bag wait here key" said Kim.

Ron gave a thumbs up. Kim walked back into the old victorion mansion to grab her bag. Once she had it she started to walk out the door when she noticed some pretty flowers. She bent down to sniff one but she was sprayed in the face by water. Kim lost her balance as she tried to regain her balance she cut her self on the door. Kim looked at the cut it was not bleeding and it was not in pain.

"Kim you ok?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" said Kim.

The two teens got into the sloth driving home from their latest misson.

**3 days later.**

"Olee I don't feel so good" said Kim.

"Hey for laughs lets ask Madem Stinkboo if she could tell us what's wrong" said Ron.

"You want me to go to a crazy old witch lady toget a cure instead of a docotor?" asked Kim.

"Yeah pretty much" said Ron.

"Ok lets do it" said Kim.

"Hey what's this button do?" asked Ron.

Ron pressed the button and was hit in the face by a pie.

"Uh key lime" said Ron.

**Madem Stinkboo's**

"Madam my girlfriend needs your help" said Ron.

"Do a home pregnancy test first" said Madem Stinkboo.

"My girlfriends not pregnant" said Ron.

"Is the child yours?" asked Stinkboo.

"There's no child" said Ron.

"So you are not the father correct?" asked Stinkboo.

**"We're here for a palm reading!" **shouted Ron.

"Oh wrong customer my bad ladys frist then" said Stinkboo.

Kim gave the women her hand to read it but something else caught her attenton.

"Where did you get those scratchs?" asked Stinkboo.

"Oh I scratched my self on a door" said Kim.

"Was it a old victorin house?" asked Stinkboo.

"Um yes" said Kim.

"Oh dear, oh my, you my dear girl have been cursed" said Stinkboo.

"Just tell me with what and by who" said Kim.

"Whay no denial no your crazy lady nothing?" asked Stinkboo.

"I've been out smarted by a rat, beat up by a stone monkey, and watched a baby crawl on the ceiling" said Kim.

"Well then you have been cursed by a were door, on the night of the full moon you will change into the were door" said Stinkboo.

"A were door don't you mean a were wolf?" asked Kim.

"Were wolfs no longer exist you are a were door" said Stinkboo.

"You mean like what we enter and exit through?" asked Kim.

"That is a door young lady" said Stinkboo.

"Is there a cure?" asked Kim.

"Unless you want to be a door for the rest of your life then yes" said Stinkboo.

**3 days later.**

"So pumpkin are you ready for your but whoopen" said Shego.

"Bring it saggy tits" said Kim.

"Hey buffon taste my limp ray" said Drakken.

"Nothing happened" said Ron.

"Check your pants" said Drakken.

"Dude I had to take viagra to get that" said Ron.

Drakken just laughed.

Ron adtempted to punch Drakken but fell face first into a pie.

"Uh pumpkin" mumbled Ron.

**Aaaah" **screamed Kim.

"oh come on I didn't pinch you that hard" said Shego.

"Hey is tonight a full moon?" asked Ron.

"Yes why?" asked Drakken.

"Kim's a were door" said Ron.

Shego started laughing.

"Is that short for dobermen?" asked Drakken.

"Nope just a door" said Ron.

5 mintues later Kim turned into a door. It was a bright red with a green trim. Ron called Madem Stinkboo who arived 10 minutes later.

"Why did you come from the bathroom?" asked Drakken.

"Tolit portation is safer and faster then teleportation" said Stinkboo.

Shego was laughing harder.

"Why is Kim door still standing shouldn't the door hae fallen down?" asked Ron.

"Normaly yes" said Stinkboo.

"I'm going to open her up" said Drakken.

Shego was on the ground.

"Dude that's my girlfriend!" shouted Ron.

"Well then you open her up" said Drakken.

Ron walked over to the door tripped and fell into a pile of sweaty rags.

"Ugh fat ass man sweat" yelled Ron.

Shego was laughing so hard he was crying. Ron got up then opened the door. A hand emerged and threw a cake at his face then shut the door.

"Marbel" said Ron.

"Mmh I was expecting the world of evil when you called but Binky the clown is good" said Stinkboo.

Ron opened and was hit with a wave of tomato's.

"I'm going to close the door" said Drakken.

Drakken slamed the door shut. While Shego begged them not to do anything else funny. Binkey opened the door and threw a cookie at Drakken.


	2. Chapter 2 Ron the hamstier

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Ron was walking home one night from Beuno Nacho when a strang man ran up to him and bit him on the arm.

"**Dude! what the hell is wrong with you!"** yelled Ron.

"What you smell like meat I was hungry" said the man.

"Dude! you bit me I'm bleeding" said Ron.

"Yeah well you smell like good meat but you taste like trash" said the man.

"Dude leave me alone" said Ron walking around the man.

The man turned toward Ron and jumped at him in attack. Ron turned around stapping the man with the lotus blade.

"Thank you" said the man.

"For stabbing you?" asked Ron.

"Yes it was a killing blow and now you are the last Hamstier" said the man turning to dust.

"Ah shit I got to go see Madem Stinkboo" said Ron.

**An hour later.**

**"Madam Stinkboo I need your help!" **shouted Ron.

"I don't deal in pregnancy child" said Stinkboo.

"My girlfrind is the were door remember" said Ron.

"Oh yes your girlfriend is here we're dealing with her clap" said Stinkboo.

"Her what?" asked Ron.

"Her clap she she got from when Drakken slamed her, you really shouldn't let strange men slam her she is your girlfriend after all" said Stinkboo.

"Hey Kim" said Ron.

"Don't you say a damn thing" said Kim.

"Hey Stinkboo what is a Hamstier?" asked Ron.

"Were you bitten?" asked Stinkboo.

Ron showed her his arm.

"The guy who bit you was an ass he bit you on the arm which means you can't make more Hamstiers as only another Hamsteir can kill you" said Stinkboo.

"So what's a hamsteir?" asked Kim.

"Servents of rodents and you can only wat gerbil food" said Stinkboo.

Ron picked up a taco but 5 seconds later it was on the table again.

**"Ahhh it"s crushing my friking hand!" ** screamed Ron.

Kim picked up the taco eating it.

"Dude it weighed like a ton" said Ron.

"I told you gerbil food only" said Stinkboo.

"Is there a cure?" asked asked Ron.

"None only another Hamsteir can kill you and Greg was the last one" said Stinkboo.

"Why was he the last one?" asked Stinkboo.

"The others died in a mass sucide pact" said Stinkboo.

"So what are the are the stranghts and weakneses of a hamsteir?" asked Ron.

"Um you have no weakness unless you count serveing rodents for all eternity" said Stinkboo.

"I'm so lame" said Ron.

"Kim can't die either but she will get Sti's if people slam her" said Stinkboo.

**10 years later.**

A young lady was walking home when someone jumped in front of her holding a cloak to their face.

"I vant to eat your hamster food" said Ron.

"Here this is your bag for a whole month make it last Ron now what does my hamster want?" asked the girl.

"I'm so lame he wants wants his caged clean" said Ron.

"Ron you serve my hamster why didn't you clean it' said the girl.

"You have acess to nuclear arms can you kill me with one please?" asked Ron.

"Ron go clean your master's cage and take his food with you" said the girl.

"Fine but your worse then the hamster" said Ron.

"Oh if you tried to kill your self again clean it up" said the girl.

"Oh uh you need a new pool, fridge, and um a new tolit oh and uh a tv" said Ron.

"Why can't you do that at home" said the girl.

"Kim won't tell me where we live" said Ron.

"I wonder why" said the girl.


	3. Chapter 3 Drakken Fartenstien

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Shego! get in here" **shouted Drakken.

"What do you want?" asked Shego.

"I've found a way to give myself unlimited power" said Drakken.

"Does it explain those metal bolts in your neck?" asked Shego.

"Yes it does" said Drakken.

"I'm going back to bed if you want any Ken come with me" said Shego holding out her hand.

**"I can't I'm going to zap my ass with lighting!"** shouted Drakken.

"Uh wouldn't the cattle prod work just as well" said Shego.

"I'm trying to gain power not sexual stimulation" said Drakken.

"Ugh fine I'm calling Stinkboo and Kim's mom just in case" said Shego.

"You have stinkboo's number?" asked Drakken.

"It made sense when I fell in that pie" said Shego.

"I didn't buy pie so where does it come from?" asked Drakken.

"That new guy orange leaf, crazy as bat shit claims they come from from someone called Dsman." said Shego.

"He the guy who claims he has broken the 4th wall or something because if so he's beyond bat shit crazy" said Drakken.

"Come on lets go to bed" said Shego.

**"No I will gain this power then defeat my enamy Sponge Bo...no wait I mean Demen...no wait Kim Pos...no wait Jerry Springer!"** shouted Drakkken.

Shego rolled her eyes put in her ear plugs then went to bed. Drakken opened the skylight, checked his machine then put the cables on his bolts.

**10 minutes later.**

Shego woke up to a vibrating feeling to see that a henchmen had put his phone on her while another called it. Shego took out her head phones.

"What do you want?" demanded Shego.

A henchmen pointed at the door which Shego could see a bright blue glow.

"It worked or is he dead?" asked Shego.

"Um...uh well you see...he needs some one to turn it off your the only one who can turn it off with out dying" said the henchmen.

"Send a short guy" said Shego.

"That was our thrid try" said the henchmen.

"What was the first two trys?" asked Shego.

"210 wore condoms all over his body and 675 tried to turn off the power breaker but it seams pie is conductive" said 402

Shego walked into the room where she saw Drakken who was glowing very brightly, she then walked over to the computer and pressed the off button Drakken stopped glowing as there was no more power going through the conductor.

"Thank (faart) you (fart) Shego (faart) that (fart) hurt (fart)" said Drakken.

"Take it to the bathroom" said Shego covering her nose.

"I'm (fart) not (fart) even (fart) sure (fart) where (faart) it's (fart) coming (faaart) from (fart)" said Drakken.

"Your a grown man control your self" said Shego.

Drakken took a step toward Shego which resulted in a fart.

"**Where** (faart)** is** (fart) **this** (fart)** stuff** (faart) **coming** (faaart) **from** (fart)" shouted Drakken.

"Sorry I'm late but the tolit was clogged so I had to find a diffrent route" said Stinkboo.

"What's (faart) with (fart) all (fart) the (fart) farts? (faart)" asked Drakken.

"How long ago were you hit by lightning?" asked Stinkboo.

"He was not hit he tried to give himself power through lightning that's why he has metal bolts in his neck" said Shego.

"Oh you should have called before he did that because now he is a Fartenstein!" said Stinkboo.

"Go on" said Shego.

"From now on everything he does or say will be followed by a fart after about a month they won't smell anymore in fact his own body smell will be gone" said Stinkboo.

Drakken and Shego shared a look which resulted in 2 farts.

"Well then I think I can live with the fart" said Shego.

"Don't worry though your love life will suffer horribly" said Stinkboo.

"**Who** (fart) **the** (fart) **hell** (fart)** say's** (fart) **something** (faaarrrrt) **like** (fart) **that!** (fart)" shouted Drakken.

"Well it's true" said Stinkboo.

"Eh I've slept with worse" said Shego.

"Like (fart) who? (fart)" asked Drakken.

"Monkey Fist, the buffon, and 3 of the henchmen" said Shego.

"Or that could end it" said Stinkboo.

"The (fart) buffon (faarrt) really! (faarrt)" demanded Drakken.

"Monkey master's also happen to be master's in bed besides he wanted to impress Kim in bed to bad it never happened the things I taught him would have kept them in bed or sent them to the hospital" said Shego.

"Are you saying you have Ron's virginity but Kim is still a virgin?" asked Stinkboo.

"Yeah he was my pupil I had to watch Kim never wanted more then kissing" said Shego.

"To bad she got the clap from when Drakken slamed her" said Stinkboo.

"When (fart) she (fart) was (fart) a (fart) door? (fart)" asked Drakken.

"of course oh by the way you will remain this way for the rest of your life" said Stinkboo.

"Nooooooo (faaarrrt)" screamed Drakken.


	4. Chapter 4 Bonnie the Gobes

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

For a couple days now Bonnie noticed some strange things first off was Stoppable he could normaly be seen with some food but now it seemed like he never ate anymore. There were also rumors of him talking to the lab room hamster. Then there was Kim she had been treating doors diffrently like she was tenderly giving the doors care. There was also talk that Kim and Ron were breaking up.

"Bonnie you are so not going to belive this" said Tara.

"What's going on Tara?" asked Bonnie.

"Josh Mankey fell into a pie" said Tara.

"So what that's been happening a lot recently" said Bonnie.

"Barken's pants fell down he where's duckie underwhere" said Tara.

"Now if only those fell off" said Bonnie.

"What?" asked Tara.

"I said what else" said Bonnie.

"Oh some girls are claiming that you are paler then normel" said Tara.

Bonnie grabbed her pocket mirror and checked her apperence. It was true she was incressingly paler. No matter what she did, spray on tan, natural tan or make up she still looked so pale almost see through her eyes took on a reddish glow.

"Oh yeah Kim and Ron had another fight this one got physical" said Tara.

"Spill the juicy" said Bonnie.

Tara poured some juicy juice on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" asked Bonnie.

"Dat was foe all me dead hommies up in da can of da" said Tara.

"What happened with Kim and Ron" said Bonnie.

"Oh uh Ron was makking annoying sounds and Kim who looks as if she has not slept in days starts telling at him so he calls her a crazy borderline homicidal slut then Kim picks him body slams into the ground then runns away laughing like a manic" said Tara.

"Wow kim has fallen of the deep end" said Bonnie.

"She then triped and fell into a pile of sweaty jock straps" said Tara.

"Ha now little Ms perfect is not so perfect" said Bonnie.

"Het Tina said she's seen Kim a lot lately at the fortune teller she goes to" said Tara.

"Mabey I'll go visit this lady and get the skinny on Kim" said Bonnie evily.

"Any more and you'll snap like a twig" said Tara.

"Honey please don't turn all the way into a blond sterotype" said Bonnie.

"I don't know anything about the types of stero's" said Tara.

**Sometime later.**

"Hello Madem Stinkboo I've come seeking information" said Bonnie.

"To one up someone of course correct?" asked Stinboo.

"Oh wow um yes please" said Bonnie.

Tell me your victim young gobes" said Stinkboo.

"Kim Possible" said Bonnie.

"Even you should know that one she finally blown a fuse young gobes" said Stinkboo.

"That does not expalin why she comes to you" said Bonnie.

"Oh that I run a therpy session for loser supernatural beings if you wish to join here's my cared oh and this letter from the council of White sheet" said Stinkboo.

"Er right quick question before I go why do you keep calling me a Gobes?" asked Bonnie.

"Do you know what a ghost is?" asked Stinkboo.

"Yes" said Bonnie.

"Do you know what a bathroom is?" asked Stinkboo.

"Yes" said Bonnie.

"Gobes are a combination of the two words as Gobes are ghost who hunt bathrooms read the letter" sai Stinkboo.

Bonnie looked over the letter not enjoying what she was reading.

"**This says I have to hunt the truck stop mens rest room!" **shouted Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5 Zita the Zomtea

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

... and what would you like madam?" asked a waiter.

"Tea I woild like ginger ale with my steak tea" said Zita.

"So you would like steak with tea to drink" repeated the waiter.

"Tea no I said ginger ale tea" said Zita.

"Ma'am please make up your mind already" said the waiter.

"Tea I said I would like ginger ale so bring me ginger ale tea" said Zita.

"Ma'am do you want tea or ginger ale please pick one" said the waiter.

"Tea I want ginger ale you dolt tea" said Zita.

"May I ask how everything is?" asked the manager.

"Tea this man is not smart enough to just get my drink tea" said Zita.

"She wants tea so get her tea" said the manager.

"Tea no I want ginger ale I did not say tea" said Zita.

The manager could now see the problem.

"Ok I know how to settle this madam please leave" said the manager.

Zita got up to leave and tripped falling into a pile of baby dipers.

**Some time later.**

...No I said I wanted aroot beer float not tea tea" said Zita.

The guy was confused. Zita felt someone tap on her shoulder. Zita turned around to see an elderly women behind her.

"Let me" said the old lady.

Zita moved out the way to let the older lady up front.

"I would like a chicken wrap with a Dr Pepper while the young lady here will have the root bear float" said the women.

After they had their order they sat down togather.

"Tea thank you for that ever since tea started popping up in my conversations no one has understood me tea" said Zita.

"Have you had any cravings for tea?" asked the women.

"Tea off and on they get stronger every day tea" said Zita.

"Don't resist them they will allow you to live longer as you are now a zomtea.

"Tea is that a zombie who says tea at the begining and ending of each sentence while only needing tea to survive tea" said Zita.

"That would be correct you my dear catch on fast by the way my name is Madam Stinkboo" said the women.

After Zita thanked Stinkboo she left the resturant only to be ran over by a flock of rapaging turkeys.

"Mmh it must be Turkey free sandwhich week" said Stinkboo.


	6. Chapter 6 Shego a rubberduckamancor

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Shego was in Ohio searching for anceint item that would increese her power. She heard that some collector had come across a ring that would do just that. This man collected rings of all kinds it was rumored that he had rings made of dimond. Shego did not know if that was true but it couldn't hurt to find out.

Once Shego found the house she took her time learning about it. How many gaurds there were on any given day, what type of laser grid, the room where the rings were stored, the type of camra's what type and how many dogs were used as well as how trained the guards were.

Once Shego was ready she went in. Shego was walking through the room wondering if this guy knew about what one of the rings could do when she noticed seven cases in the middle of the room. Each ring was diffrent each pulsed with power. Shego was looking the over when she heard the click of a gun.

"Stop right there Ms. Go" said the owner.

Shego turned around expecting a fat balding man only to see a man who really didn't need a gun to take on shego.

"Hello handsome" said Shego.

This man was rugged with enough muscle that showed his body was nicly taken care of. She also knew he was deadly smart book and street.

"Slient alarm?" asked Shego.

"No we were expecting you" said the owner.

"For how long?" asked Shego.

"Since we first detected you 2 weeks ago" said the owner.

"You going to kill me?" asked Shego.

"I don't see Ms. Possible returning to duty anytime soon" said the owner.

"When she decided to snap she bent reality" joked Shego.

"Well what did you expect from a female teen hero" said the owner.

"I was a teen female super hero" said Shego.

"True but you had powers and there were many other reasons as well" said the owner

"Even her boyfriends rat has super powers so what are those reasons?" asked Shego.

"1 she's a wet dream for most males and a few dozen females" said the owner.

"I've seen the fan art and the bad porn" said Shego.

"2 she's a symbol of feminist power, 3 she's got an A type personailty, 4 everyone in her family have naturaly high IQ's while she does not, 5 she has to live up to lots of high expectations, 6 she's a head cheerleader, a hero, and ahoner student, 7 she turns into a door on the full moon then if you shut her the wrong way she'll get an Sti" said the owner.

"A coworker from my old job kept asking why it was taking so long for Possible to join the crazy train" said a gaurd.

"So you ever think of Kimmie sexualy?" asked Shego.

"No thank you I prefere experienced women not some pale skinny virgin" said the owner.

"Like me then?" asked Shego.

"Babe I heard what you taught Stoppable but have you met the Kat 3" asked the owner.

"Wait your Mister X if I wasn't here to steal from you we could have had a lot of fun in bed" said Shego.

Shego launched fire balls as Mister X and his men fired the guns.

"Boss she got away but theres good news" said a guard.

"What is it?" asked Mister X.

"She took the wrong ring look" said the guard.

Mister X started to laugh which told his men they could relax. What Shego took was a ring with a curse. The ring gave a person power but they were not always helpful as it was claimed to have been created by Loki then given to Odin as the frist ever gag gift. Odin found the ring amuzing but one night when it was stolen Odin sent Thor to capture the theif but the ring was sold ages ago so Odin cursed the ring. The ring granted power almost all of it useless as it was a joke gift, the curse which would make that power permenat removing the orginal power which would never come back.

"No wait that ring is here she took that strange orange ring" said a guard.

"Do you boys still have those brown rings I gave you when we found that ring?" asked Mister X.

They all said Yes.

"Good your going to want to wear them and pray to who ever you belive just in case that ring falls into the hands of a crazy person" said Mister X.

"What if Kim Possible gets it?" asked a guard.

"Then you may want to move to another planet" said Mister X.

**Elsewhere.**

Shego was laughing as she walked into a bar where she ordered a scotch on the rocks. Shego looked at the ring not happy anymore as she saw it was the wrong ring. She wondered how much it would go for and if there were more rings or such that could increese her power.

"Hey you Shego the chick with the green flame right?" asked a man.

"Yeah I'm the chick with the green fire" said Shego.

"Good now this will only hurt for a few minutes" said the man.

"What?" asked Shego confused.

The man stabbed Shego with a strange crystel that began to glow green he then stabbed her again this time with a yellow crystel. Shego passed out from the pain before she did though she heard the man say to another person.

"I told you these Nurin crystels worked" said the man.

"You still have to give me the powers first" said the other person.

**Hours later.**

Shego woke up in a GJ facility hospital where some people were looking her was sitting in a chair talking to herself. Stinkboo was also there just in case what ever went down was supernatural.

"A Droll comes next the chapter of last hee hee" said Kim.

"She's fallen down the rabbit hole a lot more" said Shego.

"She may be the rabbit hole" said Stinkboo.

"Mister X told his men to move to another planet" said Kim.

"Ok look I was stabbed with 2 rocks give me good then the bad news" said Shego.

"The good news you are still strong agaisnt the cold, your immunity is still there same with your healing powers" said Stinkboo.

"Bad news I can no longer use fire" said Shego.

"Corrrect and this is also a bit of good as the person who stole yor power used the nurin crystels which means neither can they" said Stinkboo.

"Pies an army of pies will rule the world" said Kim.

"Anyway what do the crystels do?" asked Shego.

"They weaken the orginal power changing it to a weaker form" said Stinkboo.

"The king of Fruit cakes is marching across the moon to wage a war agaisnt humanity" said Kim.

"So instead of fire what would they get?" asked Shego.

"Hot water" said Stinkboo.

"So what do I do to activate my new power?" asked Shego.

"Evil Teddy bears are on the rise" said Kim.

"Just focus on it" said Stinkboo.

Shego held up her hand concentrating when a rubber duck flew out Shego's hand.

"You are a rubberduckamancor which means the other person was a nercomancor" said Stinkboo.

"Gibbly wiblets mibley bibletts" said Kim.

Betty walked in with Will Du who tripped falling into a pile of dog crap.

"Your not going to belive this but we are being invaded by pies, fruit cakes, and teddy bears" said Betty.

_"And the wheels on the bus go round and round"_ sang Kim.

**"What!" **said Shego as rubber ducks flew out her ears.

"Are they working togather?" asked Stinkboo.

**"Touch down!"** shouted Kim.

"No they are fighting each other but they still have time to fight us" said Betty.

"The duck says meow" said Kim.

Three pies burst into the room. The blueberry pie beat up Will Du while the cherry pie took Betty down. The apple pie loked around the room then walked up to Stinkboo.

_"I pledge my pie crust to the army of Frank King of pie, he is smarter then Teddy bears and stronger then fruit cakes"_ sang Kim.

"Sir this one scares me she knows our anthem" said Cherry Pie.

"Don't look at her eyes you might turn to stone" said Blueberry Pie.

"Binky the clown loves to play smack down" said Kim.

"Yes I'll join you what do you need?" asked Stinkboo.

"Cast a spell of over cook on the fruit cakes" said Apple pie.

"1 2 43 1 2 43 1 2 43 and we all play hop scotch on mount facemen" said Kim.

"What's with her?" asked apple pie.

"She's a were door to Binky the clown" said Shego as a rubber duck flew out her nose.

"A rubberduckamancor that will be quite effective on the teddy bears" said Cherry Pie.

"Is any one else worried that she's a door for Binky the clown?" asked Blueberry Pie.

"C27 and B77 lets go we have what we came for oh and bring the were door after all we can't let Binkys only unlocked door to roam free mainly in its current state of mind" said Apple pie or A5.

"Sir yes sir" said Cherry pir or C27 and Blueberry pie or B77.


	7. Chapter 7 Josh the Droll

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in" said Stinkboo.

"Is this Madams Stinkboo's loser supernatural therpy group?" asked Josh.

"Yes I am here and this is my therpy group" said Stinkboo.

Josh handed her a note.

"Take a seat" said Stinkboo.

Josh grabbed a seat placing it between Zita and Ron.

"Ok we shell begin by introducing ourselfs names then what you are" said Stinkboo.

"My (fart) name (fart) is (fart) Drakken (faaarrrt) and (fart) I (fart) am (fart) a (fart) Fartenstein" (faaaaarrrrt) said Drakken.

"Hi my name is Bonnie I'm a Gobes which means i haunt restrooms such as the mens truckstop on 57th" said Bonnie.

Everyone but Kim was grossed out.

"My name is Were door I'm a Kim" said Kim.

Josh was confused. Zita made the crazy person hand motion which he understood.

"I'm Shego I'm a rubberduckamancor currently the most powerful thing agaisnt the Teddy bear hordes" said Shego.

" 93 45 a goat went up the mountain and planted a flag of pineapples" said Kim.

"My name is Ron I am a hamsteir I currently serve Maldoo the destoryer of males every where" said Ron.

"What happened to Fluffy the anti ice cream man?" asked Kim.

"Diffrent...uh...owner?" said Ron.

"Was the owner of Maldoo a little boy or a women on period?" asked Shego.

"Nope Maldoo is owned by a femenist who shoots me in the head everyday with silver bullets" said Ron.

"Letsss move on" said Stinkboo.

"My name is Josh I am a Droll I have all the stranghts of a duck and all the weakness of a Troll" said Josh.

Drakken started laughing causing Farts. Zita began to giggle. Ron and Bonnie were confused.

"Purple make messy" said Kim.

"Your useless trolls can't touch water with out dying plus your way to big to use those tiny wings" said Shego.

"Yeah don't remind me" said Josh.

_"She'll be coming around the foot stool when she comes, oh she'll be coming around the donkey butt when she comes"_ sang Kim.

"Tea I am Zita the Zombtea tea" said Zita.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Yes?" asked Stinkboo.

A cranberry pie or CB175, a turtle pie or T35, a cocanut pie or CN99 and a sheperds pie or S213 walked in. (S213= what number the pie was when it came out the life oven)

"Madam Stinkboo your presence is requested in the Grand Pie's sanctuary" said CN99.

"Teddy bears are breaking in through the west dorven portel so we need Shego" said T35.

"Tonight is the full moon so CB175 and I are to escourt Kim to the lockdown facilty until tomorrow morning" said S213.

"Ok loser's you heard the pie get the hell out" said Stinkboo.

"Still haven't found a way to lock her as a door?" asked Shego.

"No no we have not" said CN99.

"Flint Wartwood is going to be eaten by a space chicken named Gerturde the not a chicken" said Kim.


End file.
